


Bathed In Sunset

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fools in Love, Honeymoon, M/M, legit just a 200 word Drabble cuz I’m lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Dakota and Cav got married and they’re just some fools in love.





	Bathed In Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



“Hey, Cav, we’re here.” Dakota said softly, reaching across the seat to nudge at Cav’s leg. 

“Mm I’m not sleeping.” He mumbled in response, “Just resting my eyes.” The heavy summer air floated thru the open windows as he listened to the waves crash. The smell of the ocean breeze was enough to lure him back into sleep but he forced his eyes open. Slowly moving his head to the side to look at his husband. 

Cav smiled at that, his husband. It felt great to say it. Dakota was his husband. They were married. Almost 24 hours now since they exchanged their vows. 

Dakota grinned back, wide and toothy as he placed a soft kiss to Cav’s lips, “Like what you see?” He asked as he pulled away. 

“Very much so.” Cav responded, fighting to chase after those lips. He looked out at the little house they had rented for their honeymoon. A little hideaway spot in Hawaii with its own private beach. 

“It’s beautiful.” Cav whispered, the landscape bathed in a soft orange as the sun set over the ocean. 

Dakota made eye contact and nodded, “It sure is.” He responded as he kissed his husband once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Kudos/comments give me the will to live.


End file.
